Tapion
|Race = Konatsian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Before 226 Before Age |Date of death = |Height= |Weight= |FamConnect = Konatsian Wizard (mentor) Minotia (brother) Trunks (surrogate brother/friend) Hirudegarn (nemesis/top-half of kept under seal by him) }} Tapion is a character from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. He acts as the protagonist of the film and is described as a "legendary hero" from a planet named Konats. Overview Appearance (Daizenshuu 6)]] Tapion is roughly six feet tall, has light skin, a mohawk (similar style to that of the Supreme Kai) of bright red hair, and something that looks like a golden head band that covers the bald surface of his head . He wields a magical sword (though he does not use it in the movie) and a magic ocarina which he says are gifts from God. Name Just like Tapkar, Tapion's name is based on "Tapioca," a starch extracted from Manioc. His name during the development of the movie was Tapioka (タピオカ). Personality Tapion is kind-hearted in personality, wanting to protect his people from any danger that may set foot. While on Earth after being freed, he purposely makes himself isolated from the outside world, solely wanting to focus on destroying Hirudegarn. However, when becoming friends with Trunks, his more happy and upbeat personality returns. Biography The Hirudegarn War Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. The Return of Hirudegarn Unfortunately, a Kashvar named Hoi would go off in search for Tapion's and Minotia's music boxes in order to free them and unleash Hirudegarn once again. Hoi plots to use Hirudegarn's destructive powers to take over the universe. With the help of the Z Fighters (Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks) and Shenron, Hoi manages to free Tapion from the music box (Hoi has not revealed his true intentions to the Z Warriors). But Tapion, furious, storms off, determined to stay alone in order to ensure the imprisonment of Hirudegarn's top half. He is visited regularly by Trunks, who has taken a liking to him and brings him food, but Tapion refuses to eat and always shuns Trunks away. However, after seeing the bottom half of Hirudegarn invade the city, Tapion comes to aid Gohan and Videl by playing the magical tune on his enchanted ocarina, which weakens and absorbs Hirudegarn's bottom half into his own body. Leaving the battlefield, Tapion comes to believe that Hoi has already killed Minotia. Later on, while Trunks is visiting Tapion, Hoi attempts to steal the ocarina from Tapion and tell Trunks that Tapion is the true monster, but Trunks does not believe him, and instead gives the flute back to Tapion. Tapion then befriends Trunks, and asks him to dine with him. Tapion and Trunks then form a friendship, and Tapion is invited to stay at Capsule Corporation, by Trunks. Tapion explains the whole story to Bulma, and she announces that she will try to re-create the broken music box so that Tapion can finally rest, much to Tapion's delight. Tapion tries sleeping inside the new music box/chamber, but it is still no use, and Hirudegarn manages to get free from Tapion's body. Now whole, Hirudegarn has finally returned and Tapion's nightmare has come true. For a while, Tapion manages to use his flute to absorb Hirudegarn's spirit once again, but Hirudegarn would soon be free. Tapion begs Trunks to slay him with the sword (Tapion and Minotia were Konatsian Knights who always carried swords), but Trunks cannot find it in his heart to kill his "big brother", and Hirudegarn is free once again. To Tapion's horror, the flute shatters. After accidentally killing Hoi, Hirudegarn goes on a rampage throughout the city, battling the warriors Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, but it is no use. Even Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks) is not enough to stop Hirudegarn (Gotenks manages to destroy Hirudegarn's first form, but he evolves into a more powerful, insect-like behemoth). Eventually, Hirudegarn is distracted while attacking the others, and he is destroyed for good when Goku (as a Super Saiyan 3) sees his chance to pierce through Hirudegarn's chest with a Dragon Fist, obliterating the monster forever. To go home, Tapion uses a Time Machine (similar to the one used by Future Trunks) to travel back to Konats. As a gift, Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and goes 1000 years back in time to his home, and never to be seen or mentioned again. Future Trunks' timeline It is mentioned in several [[List of Dragon Ball video games|''Dragon Ball Z video games]] that Tapion (or possibly a future timeline counterpart) appeared in Future Trunks' timeline. Tapion and Future Trunks have a special dialogue in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where Future Trunks says "Long time no see" and Tapion responds "Let's see how strong you've become," which suggests that Tapion appeared in Future Trunks' timeline at one point. It is stated in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast that Tapion gave his sword to Future Trunks. One of the hint/trivia screens in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z states that Tapion appeared in Future Trunks' timeline and sealed away Hirudegarn, and then gave his sword to Future Trunks. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Brave Cannon' – Tapion throws a large, powerful ball of ''ki. It is one of his Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Brave Slash' – Tapion slashes the opponent with sharp ki attacks created by his sword. It is one of his Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Brave Sword Attack' – Tapion slashes the opponent, then he slices them in half. Tapion's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. This technique was originally used by his master, the Konatsian Wizard, to cut Hirudegarn in half. *'Hero's Flute' – Tapion plays a song on his ocarina that creates a barrier of mystical energy around him. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage' – One of Tapion's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Tapion is able to instantly move at rapid speed, making him able to dodge incoming attacks. Video game appearances Tapion made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returned in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the video games, Tapion fights using both his sword and ki attacks. Tapion is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Version: Hiro Yūki *FUNimation Dub: Jason Liebrecht *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima *Polish Dub: Piotr Kozłowski Trivia *Tapion makes a cameo appearance as a statue in an episode of Blue Dragon, an anime adaptation to which Akira Toriyama contributed. *Tapion shares several notable features with Link from the 1986 ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Both have a mystical blade and a mystical ocarina (appearing at first in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past), have a similar appearance, are referred to as "Legendary Heroes", have pointy ears, lived in a (relatively) ancient time, have some connection to time travel, and represent courage. Gallery See also *Tapion (Collectibles) References es:Tapion Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Support